


Witch Whistle

by Brightmorrow



Series: Enter the Tanglewood [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Fantasy, Gen, Lesbians, Magic, Original Characters - Freeform, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:15:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23405131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brightmorrow/pseuds/Brightmorrow
Summary: An introduction to Ellary Clear, who is not a witch.
Series: Enter the Tanglewood [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1683643
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Witch Whistle

Ellary was not a witch. 

Ellary was not a witch in the same way that her mother had been not-a-witch. 

That didn’t keep them from burning her mother, so she did what any good not-a-witch would do. While the pyre still smoked and flickered, she ran. She ran as fast and as far as she could, deep into the wood where the villagers dared not go. Deep into the Tanglewood. 

And there, Ellary remained not-a-witch. Mostly. Especially in the morning. 

Witchcraft was a funny business. It required thought and care,  _ intent _ , and it required ingredients that often made her gag, and it required someone to know she was doing it. 

Witchcraft without an audience is just very peculiar cooking, mostly. 

Ellary thought of herself as an alchemist. She made potions and looked for portents, sure, but those things didn’t make her a witch. Witches were evil, and Ellary wasn’t evil. 

If Ellary could tell you two things, they would be that she hated split pea soup and she hated stupid villagers. But if she could tell you two more things, they would be that she was not a witch, and she was not evil. 

Which is why it was so frustrating to see said stupid villagers dragging axes through her woods, hunting for witches. 

“You couldn’t swing that axe if the witch was as rooted as a tree,” she murmured, and it was true - they couldn’t swing the giant axes, especially not as quickly as she could run. But they continued to look through the Tanglewood, with their Witch Whistles blowing, dragging their axes behind them like plows. 

Ellary was not a witch, and she was not evil. But even the most patient of us, the most forgiving, the most loving - even the best of us could not abide Witch Hunters in their woods for very long. 

And unfortunately for the hunters, Ellary was none of those things either. 


End file.
